The Kingdom of Muggle Magic
by Lord Phalanx
Summary: Ginny Weasley is able to go on vacation, by a strange twist of fate she meets Draco Malfoy along the way, and something strange begins between them....


Disclaimer: I am not of ownership of Harry Potter or any characters involved in the books. This fan fiction should only be on www.fanfiction.net. This fan fiction contains spoilers all the way up to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, so if you have yet to read all the Harry Potter books I advise you to reconsider continuing to read.  
  
Author: Lord Phalanx  
  
Email: drackam@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This fan fiction takes place during the summer after the events of OotP. The story is about a certain vacation taken by a certain couple of characters..I'm sure you can figure out what this will evolve into knowing the genre and characters listed.  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~* "To the Land of the Rising Sun"  
  
Ginny Weasely let out a deep breath as she looked up at the sky. Such a peaceful evening this was.yet something seemed out of place, which wasn't so much as some "thing" as some "things". She stared up as her brothers, Ron was practicing endlessly for his new position on the Gryffindor house team, keeper. While Bill threw the quaffle, Ron blocked it from entering the hoops.  
  
She smiled to herself; he was getting a lot better than last year. Ginny gracefully turned around and headed back into her family's household, The Burrow. It was a cozy little place, something in which the Weasley family could afford, though something you could not pay most people to live in. It was, however, Ginny's home, and she loved it all the same.  
  
"Ginny dear, could you help me with these plates?" Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother, asked her kindly.  
  
"Okay." she replied in a rather bored tone.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" Molly replied with a fair amount of worry in her voice.  
  
"Not at all." Ginny droned on.  
  
"Listen dear, I know you miss all of your friends, but Harry needs to stay with his aunt and uncle, and Hermione's parents are taking her on vacation to Italy."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but still.. isn't there anything around here to do this summer? I'm already done with my summer essays." Ginny stated.  
  
"You're already done? Perhaps you should take your time with them next summer..I doubt even Hermione is done with her's at this point!" Molly cheered.  
  
"Yeah well, she is in Italy, and I'm stuck here." Ginny said in a low tone.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, we just can't afford to do anything like that this year, why it was only a few years ago we got to go to Egypt!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"You're right mummy, g'night." Ginny quietly stated as she headed up the stairs to her room.  
  
Ginny opened the door to her room, all of her school supplies were neatly stacked on her desk, much to the contrast of her brother Ron, who was always as unorganized as a pig, which is what she was convinced he was.  
  
She walked over to her bedroom window and opened it letting a breeze immediately flow inside her room, though it wasn't enough to move any of her papers, which were wisely placed under a heavier book to prevent such an event from occurring.  
  
Opening her dresser, Ginny found her sleeping gown, and quickly changed into it. After returning from brushing her teeth, she crawled underneath her covers, and closed her eyes.  
  
It was many more minutes before she finally fell asleep, Ginny continually thought about school, her many wonderful friends there, and last but not least, the even that took place at the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ginny regained consciousness, her first thoughts were to cover her ears from the immensely annoying high pitched squeal coming from downstairs. She promptly threw another pillow over her head and secured it with her blanket to insure that it would not move, ignoring the fact she would soon need to breathe.  
  
Unfortunately for Ginny, the footsteps against the stairs were the equivalent to a 2.0 on the Rictor Scale, and she could fell her room door fly open against the wall as someone jumped on her bed. Ron had apparently taken the liberty of waking her up in quite the unusual fashion this morning.  
  
This however, was none of Ginny's concern. Her only goal at this point was to return to a state of rest, although the endless poking and yelling from Ron, was making it rather hard to do so.  
  
She could, however, discern two words from Ron's obnoxious mouth, and those two words were "vacation" and "Disney".  
  
The word "Disney" was completely unfamiliar to her, yet the word "vacation" had sprung an immediate reaction. Ginny quickly jumped out of bed, forgetting Ron was there, and set him flying into the floor.  
  
Ignoring the fact he seemed to be in a minor amount of pain, Ginny quickly demanded, "Explain. Now"  
  
Ron stared back at her and said with a smile on his face, "Oh, now that little miss princess is up she automatically gets her way? What if I wanted to withhold this information from you a bit longer?"  
  
Ginny's glare at his caused not only for him to flinch, but to take a step back as well. Ginny was very gifted in her ability to glare.  
  
"Well then, right you are..." Ron said, still seeming to take his time delivering the actual information, "Dad.managed to get tickets to a vacation spot in the city Orlando called "The Magic Kingdom". I could have sworn it was a muggle place though, I'm not sure why they would call it that.  
  
Ginny wasn't even listening to his ramble, she instead ran past him, down the stairs, into the dining room.  
  
"Daddy! We're going on vacation?" Ginny squeaked out with a joy she could hardly contain.  
  
"Didn't Ron already tell you?" Arthur looked towards the stairs as Ron came limping down. "I see..."  
  
Ron limped over to the table and sat down and said excitedly, "Well sis, it looks like we're finally going to the Land of the Rising Sun!"  
  
"Ron, Japan is The Land of the Rising Sun, not Florida.." Ginny stated while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Right..I knew that" Ron said back.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Ron the all knowing." Ginny replied sarcastically.  
  
"I like that title, don't you dad?" Ron said looking quite proud.  
  
Arthur Weasley continued to read the paper, pretending not to hear Ron. He knew what this trip had in store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there is chapter 1, sorry it was so short, but every story needs a start somewhere, right? Feel free to review it..in fact I encourage you to review it. Please? Someone? 


End file.
